remember
by thewayofkris
Summary: multichapter/undecided; -- let's blame this car for making you forget your life.


**So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope. – Only Hope Mandy Moore**

**

* * *

**The rain was dropping on the window pane lightly. The soft sound of the rain dropping on the earth seemed to take you away from your clouded mind. It eases it. You look at the pasty white walls in the room. Then you glance at all the wires that are attached to your body. _What happened?_ you think. You then notice all the bruises and scars on your body, all the bandages. You close your eyes tight, feeling the sudden pain that attacks your bandaged head. You clutch it, groaning, while leaning forward on the bed. When the pain subsides, you lean back on the lifted bed, thinking. Your confused, irritated, lost. You have no clue as to what happened to you. No idea why you are all bruised up in a hospital bedroom. Were you beaten? Involved in a gang fight? A car crash? All this thinking made your head spin. You close your eyes once again.

You open your eyes to the door opening. You lift your head to see who was at the door. "Hey,Shane." the girl whispers._ Shane? Who is Shane? Is it me?_ you think. Your eyebrows rise in walks over to you and places a soft kiss on the top of my head. Your eyebrows scrunch in confusion. _Who is this girl_? you think once again. "How are you feeling, Shay?" You shake your head. "I'm alright. Um, miss?" She pulled away from me confused. "May I ask what your name is?" I continued. Her eyes narrowed. "Shane, it's me Mitchie. Your fiance." She replied.

You are seriously confused now. You have a fiance? And you didn't even know about it. "Sorry," I said. "A fiance?" Her eyes started to water. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh God." She said frantically, before running out of the room. You couldn't process this in your head. The only things you knew were that your name was Shane and that you have a fiance named Mitchie. What else was there to know? All these thoughts were making your head throb even harder. 15 minutes later, the door suddenly opened. There was another woman next to Mitchie, two guys that looked about your age, which was another thing that you knew, and the doctor. The older woman walks up to you with caring eyes.

"Shane?" she said caressing my face. "Do you remember _any_ of us?" she said motioning to the people behind her. I shook my head. Her eyes started to water too. What was going on? Why couldn't I remember anything? My eye skimmed at everyone in the room. The guy with the curly hair turned to the wall, hand on his forehead. The other one was patting the guy's back. "Shane," the woman said again. "I'm your mom, and these two boys are your friends and bandmates." She said shakily, while motioning to the boys. "That's Nate." She said pointing to the curly haired guy. "And that's Jason." She said pointing to the straight haired one. Your head started throbbing again. You couldn't remember your mom, your fiance, your friends/bandmates or yourself. What was going on?

Then Nate walks over to you. His eyes had huge bags under them. It seems like he hadn't slept for days. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. You raise your left eyebrow. "Shane." He whispers, looking down. It looks like he's struggling on what to say. "Do really not know who we are? Even about what happened to you?" You shake your head, sadly. "Sorry, but no. I remember nothing." you looked at him, with your eyebrows raised. "What did happen to me?" you ask. You wanted – no needed to know. He shook his head before walking out of the room. Jason gives you an apologetic smile, before walking out after Nate. Mitchie, walks up to you, her eyes bloodshot. She turned to the woman. "Mrs. Gray? Doctor Smith? Do you mind giving us a minute?" They nodded, before walking out. She looks back at you. "Shane, do you want to know what happened?" You nod. "Okay." she replied.  


* * *

**So, this idea was in my mind for quite a while. So I decided I wanted to share it with you guys. Yeah, it's short but hey, it's a start. :). Hope you enjoy. Please review.  
**

**-Kris**


End file.
